


One Stick, Two Sticks

by Traillbits



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: It's crazy for a Kindred to attempt to eat human food right? Doesn't stop one Gangrel neonate from ordering a plate of mozzarella sticks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Stick, Two Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Holiday Winter Exchange' within the Vampire: The Masquerade "Lacroix's thots" discord. I was given my giftee's Gangrel OC to write about named Rents. Here's the visual reference for their OC that I used https://ferrisdrawsart.tumblr.com/post/629018767651913728/my-vamp-rents-from-vtmb-shes-a-gangrel-and-i  
> For a brief description about their OC I was told "Rents loves mozzerella sticks to the point she'll still try and eat them as a vampire, she is pansexual and is always down to clown, and she considers her fashion to be a mix of grunge and glam rock". Sooo here's my take on her and her beloved mozza sticks!

Four hours and eighteen minutes, that was the current record she held. 

Obviously Rents knew the food would have to come back up eventually, she hadn’t been human for the last two years. But damned the enhanced smell she had acquired since becoming what she was now. The Gangrel knew she couldn’t have food anymore, and she shouldn't try to force it on herself. But the smells were nice-well some of them that is. 

But she had one weakness when she was human, and that seemed to transfer too as Kindred. This is what led to this evening where she sat in a booth of some generic small-town diner. In front of her was a plate of seven deep fried sticks filled with cheese. 

She ignored the side of red dip, primarily focused on the mozzarella sticks. Rents slouched in front of the plate for awhile, at one point playing with the fraying ends of her shirt that she had converted from a boring old wife beater into a trendy crop top. 

It was crazy to be doing this, she knew that. But in a way-alarming to anyone else-it was a fun little thrill. She didn’t regret the Embrace, but there were aspects of being human she missed. One of which was the plate of cheese filled sticks. 

Finally picking one up, she could feel the warmth emanating from between her cold fingers. Her green eyes were watching with fascination when she gave it a squeeze, the deep-fried shell cracking against the pressure. 

The Gangrel gave a smile, smelling the impending grease and cheese that had one point had been a happy guilty pleasure of hers on a Saturday night. It still was in this case, although it was a drizzly Thursday at two in the morning. 

She’d fed prior to coming here, in hindsight it would have seemed a worse situation to do so. But last time Rents gave into what should be forgotten human urges, she’d been half starved and it didn’t go so well. She fed afterwards of course, but the problem was this was due to a fit of Frenzy she could barely remember. Since then though her ears had retained that animal like curve, that she currently hid behind a pair of headphones-despite being plugged into a beaten up iPod Rents didn’t have any music on.

Bringing one of the sticks to her lips, she cautiously bit down on it. At least the asinine myth about vampires and garlic stayed as just that, as she could taste it heavily in her meal. 

Rents knew this moment of tranquil bliss and peace wouldn’t last, so for now she savored the ooey gooey goodness of deep fried bread and cheese. If the others saw her doing this they might be disgusted or even concerned for what she was doing.

The Gangrel never felt anything after the first, or even the second helping. It was usually around the fourth stick that she began to feel an uneasiness in her stomach. Though tonight she actually made it through five before she had to sit up uncomfortably. This is where it started to happen, though when she first did this, it had only taken five minutes before she had to run into a back alley to expel the contents of her meal out. Now she had been able to control and resist that immediate urge of rejection her body felt. The fun part was guessing how long this would last. It was like a twisted game she got a kick out of telling her buddies about later-to which they always questioned why the neonate would put herself through that.

Running a hand through her short copper tone hair, Rents took an unnecessary breath. 

The underpaid human staff at the diner were use to her being a drifting client, the mozzarella sticks being the only thing she would order. So her wordlessly ducking out after smacking a few bills on the table was hardly eyebrow raising. Not once had she been able to finish an entire plateful, but as long as she paid-to which she usually left a very sizable tip-then who were they to give the young lady a lecture. 

The Gangrel wobbly walked out into the rain, it would have been quicker to get a cab-though in fairness it would been a wait in itself just to hail one, and then risking bloody vomit in the poor cabbie’s car. Regardless she did up her teal trainers and started off in a run. She tried to avoid the use of Protean, but couldn’t help the little bursts that flared up as she ran harder and faster. The once pleasant feeling she had in the diner that had settled in her abdomen now felt like an uncomfortable boulder. 

Nevertheless Rents was grinning, little thrills like this were entertaining. As long as she didn’t branch out and turn beast in the midst of a crowd of ignorant humans, it wasn’t as though it were hurting anybody. Even though her body was rejecting the food she’d ingested, she would have a party against the porcelain for a half hour-once it went on for just over an hour-but the following evening she’d feel perfectly fine. 

But the clenching feeling in her stomach was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. It was the fifth stick, it had to be the fifth stick. 

When the dingy building that housed her haven came into view, Rents felt some immense relief. Now at least she was in the clear, away from any onlookers should things go south before she get inside. Last thing she needed was to have a Camarilla coterie sent to dispatch her for a case of ravenous Frenzy ensued by a plate of mozzarella sticks. 

Yanking the side door open, she was almost there. Making it up the stairs, Rents had just enough time to jam the key in her lock. Just barely closing the door behind her she fell over on the cheap carpet, now lying on her back. This is usually how it would go; she would feel a temporary comfort laying here counting the chipping tiles lining her ceiling. She didn’t do little more in the apartment than sleep-or in this case rest on the floor-so the fact that the three-floor building on the edge of town was so run down and visually unpleasant didn’t mean much. 

She had recounted the tiling for the third time when she finally felt a gag in her throat. Starting up, Rents half ran half crawled to the bathroom with one sponge of energy left she had before she could feel the vermillion vomit spew up. Along with the contents of her meal from the diner, she continued hunched over the toilet so use to this self-induced cycle.

By the end of it she coughed, still huddled over on the cold bathroom floor. Rents gave a disgruntled sigh, flushing the clumpy crimson contents in the toilet. Sitting up she glanced down at the watch around her wrist. 

Rents couldn’t help the goofy smile that crossed her face.

Five hours and two minutes she’d lasted! A new personal best!

After sitting there silently for a couple more minutes, the neonate cautiously staggered back up to her feet. She should try to drink something before going into daytime hibernation for the day, even though it was already bordering past eight in the morning. 

Tugging open the buzzing fridge for a fresh bag of vitae, Rents was still giggling. They would still say she was crazy whether it was four hours or five hours. But it was still so fun to see the looks on their faces.


End file.
